The Mysterious Guardian
by Lady Kaela
Summary: The final battle is over and Kagome must return home. But she's not alone, she meets new and old friends. What will happen when the YUYU gang meets a new member of their team. Well read and find out.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone. This is my first crossover. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Prologue**

Kagome and Kaela were walking in the forest to the clearing by the Bone Eater's Well. When Sesshoumaru showed up.

"Hello, Lord Sesshoumaru." Kaela said bowing.

"Hello, Lady Kaela." Sesshoumaru said bowing as well.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?" yelled Inuyasha as he ran up to get in between Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"Language, brother. Language." Sesshoumaru said as Inuyasha charged at him. Kaela, Kagome, and Sango just rolled their eyes and went to sit under a tree.

"I think you should stop Inuyasha before he gets hurt, Kagome." said Kaela in a bored tone.

"You're right. Inuyasha, SIT!!!"

**_THUB_**

"Oi, wench. Why did you do that?" Inuyasha yelled when he looked up, he seen Kagome running to the well.

"Inuyasha, did you have to call her that? After all this is her last day here." Sango said sadly.

Flashback

After Kaela returned from the meeting with the other lords and ladies, she was telling Kagome and the others what happened.

"So you're telling us that all the other lords and ladies agreed to Samantha's stupid idea?" asked Inuyasha.

"Why would the Lady of the South suggest that there be only one lord and lady?" asked Miroku.

"Well Samantha never wanted to be Lady of the South and since Naraku was killed she just didn't want all the work when she is still morning his lost."

"So who is the Lord and Lady of Japan?" asked Shippo.

"Funny you should ask." Kaela laughed nervously.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow just then Kagome got up and walked out of the hut.

Everyone just looked at each other then to the door. "What's wrong with Kagome.?" asked Shippo.

"I think I know. Since the Shikon no Tama is complete, she has to go to her own time." Kaela said sadly as she closed her eyes. "She has to leave tomorrow night."

"WHAT!?" they all screamed.

End Flashback

Everyone found Kagome by the well crying. "Hey Kagome. We'll see each other again." Kaela said smiling.

"Yea, I know just I'll miss you all. Even you, Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome said smiling at the Taiyoukai.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." Inuyasha said as he knelt down next to her. "I guess I'll be going. Tell Kouga bye for me." Inuyasha nodded and helped her up. Kagome then hugged everyone until she came to Sesshoumaru, she just bowed to him.

"Before you go, I wish for you to have this." Sesshoumaru said as he pulled out a dagger with a crescent moon on it. "Since you are Inuyasha's mate you should have something to let others know you're in our family." Kagome smiled and took the dagger.

"See you later, Kagome." Kaela said as Kagome jumped in the well.

In the Future

"Yusuke, come on Koenma wants you and the others to meet him in his office now." said Boton.

"It's 5a.m. Can't this wait until later?"

"No. Now get up."

"Okay, okay." Yusuke yawned then got up to get dressed.

"The others are already waiting." Boton said before she left.

In the Reikai

"What's so important that it couldn't wait until later?" Yusuke yelled as he entered Koenma's office.

"Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara. I would like to introduce you all to the Guardian of the Stars, Lady Kaela." Koenma said as he bowed his head to the door and in walked a silver haired female youkai. Everyone was in shock because of her beauty.

"It's nice to meet the famous reikai tantei." Kaela said bowing slightly.

"Lady Kaela will help you with your missions from now on." Koenma said trying not to laugh at Yusuke and the others. "You all are dismissed."

Yusuke and the others snapped out of their stocked state and left. Kurama, Hiei, and Kaela bowed before they left.

"How about we hang out later and get to know you better?" asked Kurama politely.

"Sure. How about we meet in the park at 1pm?" Kaela asked. They all nodded in agreement and said goodbye.

* * *

Well there ya go so far. I hope you liked it. Cya. 


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Time

At the park

"Kurama, do you know who this Lady Kaela is?" asked Yusuke while they were waiting for Kaela to show up.

"Yes, all youkai know of her. She is half dragon, half tiger and not just any ordinary dragon or tiger but the silver dragon and tiger. Two of the legendary silver creatures. She is also the former Lady of the Eastern and Northern Lands but that was before she became the Lady of Japan."

"Well I'm glad to hear someone knows about me." came a voice from behind them. What they saw was a brown haired girl smiling at them.

"Who are you?" yelled Yusuke as he and the others stood up.

"The same person you were just talking about." Kaela smiled at them.

"Why do you look like that?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well people would think it strange to see a silver haired girl walking around. So where should we go?"

"Yusuke, you have to go to Genkia's to train." said Boton as she appeared in front of them.

"Genkia? I haven't seen her in years. Do you mind if I go with you Yusuke?"

"I don't mind. Come on then lets go." Yusuke said as he started to walk off.

"Wouldn't it be faster if we flew?" Kaela asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yea, I guess but unless I can grow wings we'll walk."

"Fine but could we stop off at a friend of mine's?" Kaela asked as she walked along side Yusuke.

"Sure."

"It seems they get along well." Kurama said as he and Hiei start walking off to go trian.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!!!" Kuwabara yelled running after them.

At the Higurashi Shrine

"Mom, I'm going outside." yelled Kagome from the front door.

"Okay, dear."

Kagome had just got outside the door when she heard her grandfather yell demon. She looked over toward the steps to see a browned hair girl and a guy with slicked back black hair.

"Grandpa!!!"

"Stay back, Kagome. This demon could be after the Shikon no Tama."

"I thought Inuyasha was lying when he was telling us about your grandpa." Kaela said in a bored tone.

"KAELA!!!" Kagome yelled and ran over to her old friend. "Grandpa, you know the Legend of the Star Guardian, right?" Her grandpa nodded. "Well, Kaela here is the Star Guardian." Kagome and Kaela laughed at both of the guys faces.

"You mean to tell me that, that stupid legend is true." asked Yusuke. Kaela and Kagome just nodded.

"Where have my manners gone? This is Yusuke. Yusuke, this is Kagome, Guardian of the Shikon no Tama." Kaela said as she watched his eyes bugged out again.

"So, Kaela, where's Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"He was killed by seven youkai a few years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's all right."

"What about Inuyasha?"

"Hey, Kaela, we have to go." yelled Yusuke. Kaela nodded and said goodbye to Kagome then they started to head to Genkia's.


	3. Chapter 2: Findings

Hey everyone. I'm back for enough chapter. Well here it is.

* * *

**_With Kagome_**

'I wonder why Kaela didn't answer me about Inuyasha.' Kagome thought as she followed Kaela and Yusuke without them knowing. '_Where are they going anyway?'_

Kagome thought as she followed Kaela and Yusuke without them knowing. ' 

Kaela and Yusuke walked in silence most of the way then they came to the steps that lead to Genkia's shrine when Kaela stopped. "Something wrong, Kaela?" Yusuke said with concern in his eyes.

"No, nothing is wrong but I think I need to get the little sneak home before she gets hurt." Kaela said looking over her shoulder at Kagome.

"You always knew when I would follow, huh?" Kagome said as she walked up to them. Kaela smiled and nodded.

"Come on, Kagome. Lets get you home. See you in a month, Yusuke." Kaela said as she and Kagome walked back to the Higurashi Shrine.

'In a month? I wonder if she knew about this the whole time.' Yusuke thought as he walked up the steps.

With Kurama and the others

"So your saying, Boton, that we have to train for an upcoming mission?" asked Kurama a little confused.

"Yes. Kaela told Koenma that there would be a demon attack somewhere in Tokyo in a month." explained Boton.

"Then lets get started. We only have a month or may be less." Hiei said. Kurama and Kuwabara agreed.

A month later

"Hey Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Kaela. I'm back." yelled Yusuke as he ran up to the group.

"Hey Kaela." Kagome said as she walked up to the group with her bow and arrows on her back.

"Everyone this is Kagome." Kaela said smiling at her friend.

"Yusuke, the demon Kaela warned us about is attacking in downtown Tokyo." Boton said as she appeared.

"Lets go then." Yusuke said running downtown with everyone following.

**_Somewhere in an alley in downtown Tokyo_**

"Hey demon. We're here to stop you." Yusuke yelled as they ran into the alley.

"You think so, huh?" said a voice as he walked out from the shadows with a black and white tiger on each side of him and a little fire neko on his shoulder. The demon had golden, amber eyes with long silver hair and cute little dog ears on his head.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome as she ran up to him and hugged him. Kaela just walked over to the tigers who tackled her instantly along with the little neko.

"Kagome, I've missed you so much." Inuyasha said as he returned the hug then notice Kaela who was sitting there petting the tiger. "Kaela, it's been awhile."

"Yea, it has. Oh I've missed you four." Kaela smiled hugging her tigers and Kirara. "Midnight, Stars. You two should of got word to me."

"We're sorry, Lady Kaela."

"HOLD IT. You mean to tell me that you know the demon." Yusuke said annoyed. Kaela and Kagome started giggling.

"Don't say it." Inuyasha warned.

"This is Inuyasha. The last silver dog." Kaela introduced them all to each other.

"So, Kaela. Where's your wolf friend?" asked Inuyasha as he looked around.

"She's going to meet us at the hidden lake midnight tonight."

* * *

Okay that's all for now. Oh and just to let you know who and what Samantha, Midnight, and Stars look like.

Samantha: long blonde hair, violet eyes and when she transforms she is a grant silver wolf. Some of you might know this character from my other story "Inuyasha's Secret Sister".

Midnight: solid black (her stripes are a darker black) and red eyes.

Stars: a normal looking white tiger with blue eyes.

All of the animals Kaela has can transform like Kirara except bigger.


	4. Chapter 3: Old Friends

"Where are we going?" Yusuke asked as he and the others follow Kaela through the forest.

"We're going to the hidden lake. Only Kaela, Samantha, Kagome and I are the only ones alive that knows about it." Inuyasha explained.

"Kaela, is there a reason why you wanted me to bring the dagger Sesshoumaru gave me?" asked Kagome walking up beside Kaela.

"You will find out soon enough." Kaela smiled at her friend as Kirara rubbed against her cheek.

"Kaela?" came a voice from their right when they walked to the edge of the lake. They all turned to see a girl with long blonde hair and violet eyes wearing a fighting black kimono with a silver wolf on it and slits up to her middle upper thigh on each side and no sleeves almost identical to Kaela's, except Kaela has a sliver dragon on hers and her back is exposed.

"It's been a while, Samantha. We should transform before they arrive." Samantha nodded in agreement. Kaela started to glow silver first. Her hair turned silver and her eyes turned a bright sky blue then silver feathery wings came from her back and her tail wrapped around her waist and hung to her knees. All of Yusuke's group was speechless. Then Samantha started to glow silver. Her ears pointed and a silver wolf tail appeared.

"Still as beautiful as always." said a voice from the forest. They all turned to see a inu youkai.

"Sesshoumaru." Kaela smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Hello, brother, Kagome."

"Hello Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome said bowing to show her respect.

"Kagome, do you have the dagger with you?" Kagome nodded and pulled it out. "Good now you can do this if you wish. You can become an inu youkai with the magic of that dagger." Inuyasha just stared at his brother.

"Really?" Kagome was a bit surprised.

"Yes. All of the silver creatures helped to make that dagger for you." explained Samantha. Kaela looked around a little.

"Something wrong, Kaela?" asked Hiei. The only one who got out of his shock.

"Everything is fine. Isn't it, Kaela?" before they knew it, there were two couples standing behind Sesshoumaru. One couple was made of two silver wolves and the other the male was a silver tiger and the female a silver dragon. Kaela and Samantha's eyes widen.

"Mother, Father." Kaela said as she walked over to the tiger and dragon couple.

"We just came to get Sesshoumaru." said the female dragon then she looked over at Hiei while the female wolf looked at Kurama. Kaela and Samantha noticed this and started glaring at their mothers.

"It was good to see you again, Kaela." said the male wolf. Kaela nodded her head.

"Let us go." said Kaela's father as the wolf couple walked over and onto the water. "Starla?" he turned to see her still looking at Hiei.

"I'm coming." she said walking over to her mate. _'Hiei Jaganshi, if you hurt Kaela in any way, we will make your life a living hell. Is that clear?'_

'Crystal clear but why would I hurt her?'

"Mother." Kaela said firmly.

"Yes, Kaela?" Starla laughed nervously.

"I believe you were caught again, Lady Starla." said Sesshoumaru.

"Yes. I guess I was." Kaela rolled her eyes then they all said their goodbyes.

"Why don't we head for my castle and rest?" asked Kaela.

"Sure." They all agreed and they headed north.

* * *

Okay. There is chapter 3. I hope you like it. Feel free to email any ideas you have of put them in your review. 


	5. Chapter 4: Remembering

Hey I'm back for another chapter. Hope you people like it.

**_Chapter 4: Remembering_**

It was getting dark by the time they reached Kaela's castle. They just walked through the gates when….

"MOMMY!" two 10 year youkai children ran up and hugged Kaela's legs.

"Hello, Kouno and Kouna." The two children looked up at their mother with amber/gold/sky blue eyes. Kouno looks just like his father expect for the feathery wing like his mother. Kouna looks just like her mother with markings of her father and no star on her forehead like her mother. "Everyone I would like you to meet my children. Kouno and Kouna."

"They're so cute. The cutest set of twins I've ever seen." said Kagome as she knelt down to their level.

"Uncy Inu." Kouna exclaimed as she ran into Inuyasha's awaiting embrace.

"Hello Kouna."

"Welcome home Milady." said Jaken as he walked up to the group and bowed.

"Jaken, please have the guest rooms ready before lights out."

"Yes, Milady." Jaken then bowed and went to do what he was told.

"What was that ugly thing?" asked Kuwabara pointing after Jaken.

"That was Jaken. He was Daddy's servant." said Kouna jumping out of Inuyasha's arms and over to her mother.

"Kaela, you're home." said a voice.

"Shippo?" asked Kagome.

"Kagome? KAGOME!" Shippo ran and jumped in Kagome's arms.

"Shippo, why don't you take Kagome and the others to the garden?" asked Kaela. Shippo nodded and took off toward one of the many gardens. Kaela then headed toward the dojo.

**In the garden**

"How have you been, Shippo?" Kagome asked as she hugged Shippo to her.

"I've been fine. Kaela and Sesshoumaru were nice enough to take me in that way Inuyasha couldn't be mean to me." Shippo said.

"Feh. Be glad that they did or you wouldn't be here right now." Inuyasha said from a tree.

"Inuyasha, be nice." Kagome scowled.

Samantha giggled a little bit. "Just like old times, huh?"

"Yea just like old times." Kagome and Shippo said.

"Hey, isn't Kaela gonna join us?" asked Yusuke looking around.

"Mother probably went to the dojo." said Kouno stretching.

"Yea, Mommy is either in the study or the dojo and I doubt that she'll want to be in the study right now." said Kouna sitting next to her twin.

"The gardens here are the most beautiful I've ever seen even if it is dark out." said Kurama.

"Kaela had this garden made for Rin." Shippo stated matter-of-factly.

"Did I hear someone say my name?"

"Rin, you're still alive?" asked Kagome.

"Thanks to Lady Kaela. She made me intoan inu-youkai." Rin said sitting down next to Kagome. Rin looks like she's 12.

"Wow."

"Hey where did the shrimp go to?" asked Kuwabara.

"Shrimp?" asked Shippo.

"Hiei." Kurama stated. Shippo mouthed an 'O'.

**In the Dojo**

Kaela summoned her staff and transformed it into a sword and started practicing.

'She's just as fast and moves with excellent grace as before.' Hiei watched until she was finished.

"Did you need something, Hiei?" Kaela asked turning to him.

"Why would you think I needed something?"

"Well you watched me practicing for about an hour."

"Hn." Kaela smiled and de-transformed her sword and made her staff disappear. "You haven't changed at all."

"Why did you help me?" Hiei asked leaning against the wall near the door.

"I couldn't just let you die, now could I?"

"You could've but you didn't and I want to know why."

"Then you're have to wait until I feel like telling you." Kaela said playfully and silver flames appeared at her feet and when they disappeared, Kaela was gone.

'Still as playful. Now I seewhere her brats get it from' thought Hiei.

**Back in the Gardens**

"Kouna, lets go to bed." said Kouno with a yawn.

"Okay. Good night everyone." Kouna said sleepily.

"The guest rooms are ready if you'll just follow me." Jaken said shortly after the twins left. "Lord Inuyasha, I trust you remember where you room is."

"Yea, yea. Come on, Kagome." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome and running off to his room. (wonder what they're gonna do)

Everyone that was there looked at each other then followed Jaken to their rooms.

* * *

Okay everyone that's it for now. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I promise I'll update soon. Later. 


	6. Chapter 5: The Past and the Truth

Hey everyone. I'm back for another new chapter. It's gonna be Hiei's POV for most of the time. Hope you like it.

* * *

Hiei's POV

I was sitting in a tree that night, thinking about the past. It doesn't seem like that long ago.

**__**

Flashback

They had me cornered and chained up to a rock. I was crying but I was four so you couldn't blame me for it.

"Lets kill him already." one fire apparition said.

"Yes, please. You fire apparitions smell." one ice apparition said.

"We smell, huh? Why don't you smell yourself for once?" another fire apparition said.

"Please let me go." I cried.

"Now why would we forbidden one? You must die that way we don't have to be allies with those filthy fire apparitions." another ice apparition said getting close to my face.

"Lets start already" the first fire apparition said.

"Come oh great and mighty dragon of ice." the ice apparitions chanted.

"Come oh great and mighty dragon of fire." the fire apparitions chanted. Soon two great dragons appeared behind the fire and ice apparitions.

"Kill this ungrateful child." one ice apparition yelled.

"He must die for the fates have foreseen it." a fire apparition yelled.

The dragons were about to attack and I closed my eyes awaiting death. Nothing happened then I heard this strange language. I opened my eyes to see this silver-haired, angel-winged girl with what looked like a fuzzy belt around her waist standing in front of me.

"What is going on? Who are you?" an ice apparition asked. As soon as he said that the dragons answered the girl back in that strange language, they disappeared.

"I am the Ruler of the Stars and those dragons are to listen to me not some apparitions who think they can destroy a child who cannot harm anything." she had said.

"You have no proof the you're the Star Princess." a fire apparition smirked.

"Oh, I don't. Look at my forehead, baka." she said angrily. I heard them all gasp and start to run.

"Good now leave this child a lone." she yelled as the apparitions ran off. She turned around and smiled at me. "It's alright now. You're safe from harm."

"How do you know? Who are you anyway?" I asked.

"My name is Kaela. I'm the Lady of Japan and the Star Princess." she said while getting the

chains off my wrist and ankles.

"You're the one that my mother said would come for me." I said. That's the only time I remember feeling fear.

"Don't be afraid. I came to protect you from them and to take you back to my castle."

"Really?"

"Yes. My mate and I will teach everything we know that will help you in life."

**__**

End Flashback

She kept her word. Her and Sesshomaru taught me as much as they could. Kaela told me about

the Star Kingdom and what happened to it. She taught me how to use my telepathy. Sesshomaru let me chose one weapon that I liked and he would teach everything he knew about it. The twin may seem ten but they're older then me. I remember when I first met them, Shippo, and Rin. They had just returned from the kingdom when Sesshomaru and I returned. I left shortly after that. My plan was to become the top apparition with the largest bounty on my head and to never return to Kaela's castle. That happened then I met Yusuke and that all changed.

"Hiei?" I looked down to see Kouna.

"What is it, Kouna?"

"Why did you leave?"

"I had my reasons."

"Please tell me."

"So you can tell your mother? NO."

"Very well. After you left Father went searching for you. He was old and his time was coming to an end but he still went and searched for you. Father didn't take Ah-Un with him and when he was attacked, he was killed. If it weren't for Mother, we would have thought he just left us but we knew he wouldn't even think about doing that. Grandmother came to me the night before Father told of the dagger's secret and said that an old friend will return and be our new father." When I heard that last part, I looked down to where Kouna was and she was gone.

'She has her mother's speed. Maybe her father's but I could always beat him in a race but not

Kaela.'

As I was about to fall asleep, I heard the sound of someone practicing. I went to where the sound was coming from and saw Kaela. Then I went back to my tree for the night.

Kaela's POV

'He always have to show up when I'm practicing, doesn't he? sigh Oh well at least he didn't stay as long as he did before. I know Kouna told him what happened with Sesshomaru. How could I miss it with the hearing I have? Sesshomaru and I were very worried so of course milord would go to look for him but instead he found his death. Sesshomaru always said he wanted to die fighting and that's what happened.'

After I finished, I went to my hot spring to relax then went to bed.

The next morning/Normal P.O.V.

"Good morning, everyone. I hope all of you slept well." Kaela asked as she walked into the dining room so see everyone waiting on her.

"We slept fine, Lady Kaela." Kurama said as he watched Kaela walk to her sit.

"I see. Where are my children?" Kaela asked knowing her children would always be in there before her.

"Milady, I believe I saw them by the front gates earlier." Said a servant as she poured some milk into everyone's cups.

"I see. Please excuse me. I'll be back shortly." Kaela said as she got up and walked out.

"This is not like Kouno and Kouna. I wonder what's going on." Shippo said thoughtfully.

"Yes, this is very unlike them." Rin said for beside him.

"Feh. They'll be fine. They are, after all, Sesshomaru's children." Inuyasha said as he ate his ramen.

Outside the Castle

Where could they be? Kaela thought as she looked around.

"You won't find them." Hiei said from a nearby tree.

"Oh really. You'd be surprised. They're not like you, Hiei. They won't be gone for long or they're back in their rooms." Kaela said matter-of-factly.

"What was that suppose to mean?"

"You know full well what it means. They won't run away from things like you did."

"I didn't run away."

"Oh. Then what do you call it when someone leaves without telling anyone and they don't see that person again for 15 years?"

"Hn."

"You always do that when you no you're wrong."

"I'm not wrong. I just don't have to answer to the likes of you" Hiei then realized that he said the wrong thing and saw Kaela half-way in tears.

"Get out." Kaela said, deadly calm, with her head down.

"Kaela, I'm sorry." came Hiei's quiet voice. It did nothing for Kaela because he could smell her tears. Then with a blink of the eye, she was gone and Hiei knew where.

A little later

Hiei found Kaela asleep leaning against a rock by the coast. Not many humans come up here, only those from the Star Kingdom. Hiei sat down and pulled Kaela into his lap. Thankfully she made her wings disappear. A few minutes later, Kaela woke up and knew it was Hiei and tried to get up but Hiei would not let her.

"Leave me alone, Hiei."

"No."

"Please. I don't want to hurt you."

"At least let me explain."

"No need to. I already know."

"Oh you do, do you?" Hiei asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I do. Now leave me alone."

"Hn. You know nothing that you speak of."

Kaela turned to look in his eyes and saw something unexpected. His eyes were flashing with different emotions but the strongest out of all was….love?

"Hiei?"

"I understand what your mother meant back at the lake."

"Oh." Kaela said looking away.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just……I'm not ready to have another mate right now."

"I'll wait for you."

* * *

Don't be mad. I HAD to stop it here. I hope you like it. Please review. I'll update ASAP. 


	7. Chapter 6: The Twins' Little Plan

"Brother, how long are we going to stay here?" Kouna asked wanting to go home.

"We'll leave in a little bit. I want to see what happens with Mother and Hiei." Kouno said in a branch above Kouna. Sesshomaru taught them to hide their scents well. Not even their mother could find them unless she used her 'Star Powers' but she was busy right now.

"We should return. Everyone will be worried." Kaela said getting up. "I also need to find my children."

'Hiei, please don't let her use her Star Powers.' Kouno begged telepathically.

'What's in it for me?'

'Anything just give us enough time to get home'

'Fine' With that Hiei kissed Kaela passionately, which Kaela returned. Kouno and Kouna took the chance to run home at top speed.

"What was that for?" Kaela asked slightly confused. Hiei just smirked and ran the opposite direction from the castle, knowing Kaela likes a good chase.

'Hiei, you know me to well.' Kaela thought as she took off after Hiei.

A few minutes later

Kaela caught up to Hiei and tackled him.

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Kaela stated laughing.

"Yea. Maybe we should get back."

"Aww. You started this game and now you don't want to finished because you know you're going to lose." Kaela knew what she was doing. She was having fun for the first time in over 500 years and she didn't want to give it up just yet.

Hiei smirked and flipped them over so he was on top. "Oh really. I think you're the one that's going to lose."

"I never lose." Kaela whispered into his ear, nipping at it lightly. Hiei growled softly, almost like purring. Kaela smirked as she laid her head back down on the ground. Hiei saw the smirked and moved to the left side of her neck and licked it and nipped at it lightly, like she did to his ear.

They heard someone clear their throat and looked toward the sound.

"Get a room, will ya? It's not like it used to be." Kouga said leaning against a tree.

"Well, it would have been if you didn't show up." Kaela stated as Hiei helped her up.

"Whatever."

"Come on, Hiei. Lets return to the castle." Kaela said as Silver landed a few feet away.

"Tell Lady Samantha I said hi."

"You'll most likely see her before I do. Later, Kouga." Kaela said as they flew to her castle.

When they arrived at the castle, Yusuke and the others her getting ready to leave. Kouno and Kouna started on their plan. They said their goodbyes.

"Shippo, Rin, Kouno, and Kouna. I'm leaving for a little while and I want you to promise me to STAY here and continue your lessons." Kaela stated looking at each of them closely.

"We promise." They all had their fingers crossed.

"To make sure you do, I'm putting up a barrier to keep you inside the castle walls." As soon as Kaela said that, the barrier was up. "Jaken, make sure they continue with there lessons."

"Yes, milady." Jaken said bowing as Kaela left.

* * *

Okay. That's all for this chapter. I don't usually do this but I'm gonna put a preview of the next chappy. It will take place a few years after Kaela left, where Yusuke is now fighting Sensui.

Next Time: Sensui and the gate to Makai

"That's enough, Shinobu Sensui." came a voice for the shadows.

"Who are you?" Shinobu asked.

"I'm your worst nightmare."


	8. Chapter 7: Sensui and the Gate to Makai

Hey everyone. Here is my new chapter. Now remember this takes place with Sensui and everything. Okay here it is. Please R&R.

* * *

"Give up, Yusuke before I kill you." Sensui said standing a few feet away from Yusuke's bloody form.

"Never. I won't let you kill all of humanity." Yusuke said getting to his feet shakily.

"Fine." Sensui said smirking. Attacking Yusuke, once again, sending him into the rocky wall.

'How am I going to beat him? Koenma's plan didn't work, so now what?' Yusuke thought trying to get up once again.

"Yusuke, get up! You can beat him!" yelled Kuwabara.

"It's hopeless." Hiei whispered to himself.

"Kuwabara doesn't want to give up hope. He has a lot of faith in Yusuke." said Seaman.

"Yes he does." Kurama agreed as he watched the hopeless fight.

Sensui just smirked as he walked over to Yusuke. "Prepare to die."

"That's enough, Shinobu Sensui." came a feminine voice from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Sensui asked.

"I'm your worst nightmare." As she said this, she stepped out of the shadows. She was a young female with long black hair that was tied into a low ponytail with a white string, her eyes were a blood red and seemed to be ice cold. She is wearing a black pair of baggy pants and a black shirt.

"Do you think you can beat me when the spirit detective couldn't?" laughed Sensui.

"I know I can." smirked the female. The demon closest to the opening were whispering about the female in black.

"It seems the demons know you." said Sensui noticing the demons chattering.

"So it does. Are you alright, Yusuke Urameshi?"

"How do you know me?" Yusuke asked getting to his knees.

"I will explain later." She said as she turned her attention to Sensui.

"Come on then. Lets see what you've got." Sensui smirked. He blinked and the girl disappeared. She was now behind him and he didn't know.

"You lose." She whispered in his ear then knocked him into a 20ft hole in the rock wall. She then took out a black rose from her hair and turned it into a whip. "Black Rose Whip Strike." The rose whip then grew and attacked Sensui killing him oh so slowly. She smirked then turned the rose whip back into a rose and put it back in her hair. "Let them go and you may live." She turned to the wall with the face. (A/N I forgot what it was called so sue……on second thought don't sue me.) Everyone was released from their "prison" and was watching the girl.

As soon as Hiei was freed, he attacked and killed the one keeping them in that thing then turned his attention to the girl, looking into her icy blood red emotionless eyes. "Who are you?"

Her response was her back to him as she faced the gate. She put her right-hand up, palm out, toward the gate then slowly made a fist. As she did this, the gate to Makai slowly closed.

"How did you do that?" Koenma asked. "I know of only one person who is strong enough to do that and that person is Lady Kaela."

* * *

Kinda short, I know but it has to be. I'll update as soon as I finish chapter 9. Okay? Please review. 


	9. Chapter 8: Lady Kaela Returns

The girl smirked. "You guessed it." They all had a look on their face that said 'yea right'. She closed her eyes and a slight shake of her head revealed silver/white hair. Upon opening her eyes, you could see the sky blue color instead of the blood red.

"KAELA!!!"

"The one and only." She smirked, trying not to laugh.

"Well, Lady Kaela, this is a surprise." said Koenma walking up to her.

"Yes, it is." Kaela said smiling and reached into one of her pockets. "I believe this is yours." She then pulled out Koenma's pacifier.

"How did you do that? Thank you." said Koenma shocked.

"It was to easy to teleport it away from him."

"Could you teach me to do that?" Kuwabara said looking at Kaela all starry-eyed.

"Uh……Sorry Kuwabara but I can't do that. You have to had been born with the ability to teleport." Kaela said nervously backing away slowly.

"Come on, Kuwabara, lets go tell Grandma what happened." Yusuke said dragging Kuwabara away from Kaela as she sighed with relief.

"He means no harm. You do know this, correct?" Kurama asked quietly. Kaela just nodded as she watched them leave.

"It wasn't your fault." Kaela said not looking at him but sensed his guilt.

"Thank you." Kurama whispered as he followed Yusuke and Kuwabara out.

"What are you going to do now, Hiei?"

"Hn."

"Come on, Hiei. You should have some idea of what you're going to do now."

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"After all this time and you still don't trust me or is it that you don't want me to get hurt."

"Hn"

"Just as I thought." Kaela said smiling as she turned to him.

"What are you going to do now?"

Kaela blinked a few times then smiled once more. "It's almost time for the Gathering, so I'll be heading back to the kingdom."

"Then you'll leave again?"

Kaela looked at him, trying to figure out if she heard sadness in his voice. "I don't know." She didn't know why she sensed his sadness right now. True, he didn't show that he was sad in his eyes or on his face but being half dragon meant she could sense other emotions, like empathy. "You left me before without saying a word. I never saw you again until Koenma asked me to join the Raikai Tentei. How do you think I felt before that? I lost you then Sesshomaru. I have every right to leave again." Kaela said, on the edge of crying.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for Sesshomaru to lose his life because of me." Hiei said not wanting to see Kaela cry. "I bring nothing but trouble. You really should've let them kill me when I was younger."

****

Slap

"How DARE you say that? I did it because you were to live." Kaela said, now in tears. "You were to live a long life and…." She then fell to her knees in tears.

"Kaela." Hiei walked over and knelt down next to her then pulled into a comforting embrace. "I'm truly sorry I left."

"Promise you won't leave me again." Kaela asked after the tears subsided slightly.

Hiei smiled slightly. "I promise."

* * *

Aww. How cute. Okay I know you're dying to know what will happen next but to be truthful I don't know if I'll continue. No one seems to be interested in my story but if I get some reviews then yea I'll continue. Well, ja.

Lady Kaela, the silver dragon/tiger of the Stars


	10. Chapter 9: The Gathering

Oh well. So what if I don't have many fans, I'm still going to continue because I have lots of ideas.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Gathering

Kaela stood on top of a mountain overlooking the Star Kingdom, awaiting the dragons to arrive. The humans that live in the kingdom were out living like other humans until the gathering is over.

"Kaela?" Hiei asked as he walked over to her.

"You should leave, Hiei. Only dragons are welcome here during the Gathering." Kaela stated, not even turning to him. She sighed when she felt him leave. The dragons soon came into view and Kaela transformed into her dragon form. Glowing blue eyes, a silver mane, huge glittery silver wings, and glittery silver horns.

The first dragons that reached her, bowed their heads, as she did the same, then landed within the kingdom in humanoid forms. It was night by the time all the dragons arrived, all but one.

"Has anyone seen Darkness?" Kaela asked as she joined the others.

"No, Milady. No one has seen him since he left." stated a male dragon with flaming red hair with matching eyes.

"Thank you, Wild Fire." Kaela said smiling at the dragon.

"Milady, you know how Darkness is. He was never one for the Gathering and he was always a bit different." said a female dragon with ocean blue hair and matching eyes.

"I know, but he always showed up no matter what, Oceanna (Pronounced O-c-anna)" Kaela stated.

"Forgive me. I must have forgotten." the ocean dragon bowed as she stepped back.

"You are dismissed to your regular caves for the night. We will continue in the morning." Kaela said as the dragons bowed and went to their respective caves. Kaela, instead of going to her cave, went to the cave of Darkness's parents.

"Midnight, Flame. May I speak with you?"

"Of course, Milady. What do we owe the honor?" Flame said as he bowed a greeting.

"Have you heard anything from Darkness?"

"I'm sorry, Milady, but the last thing we heard from him was that the one who bares his mark, is where he resides." Midnight said as she watching the Ruler of the Dragons closely.

"The one who bares his mark?" Kaela whispered to herself trying to remember what happened at the Dark Tournament.

Flashback (Kaela's P.O.V.)

I was running through the halls, trying to get to the lower level so I could heal Hiei enough so he wouldn't lose his life. I was almost to the door when I heard it. I heard someone yell for the Dragon of Darkness Flame.

"Darkness?" I whispered as I froze. I couldn't move or think. Then one thought hit me. _'Has Darkness finally returned?'_

When I finally collected my senses, the fight was over. I didn't see if Darkness really returned or not. I returned to my room and left the island that morning.

End Flashback (Normal P.O.V.)

"Lady Kaela? Are you alright?" Midnight asked as her eyes shown with concern.

"I'm fine. Just lost myself in my memories." Kaela said smiling slightly. _'Darkness was at the Dark Tournament. So all I have to do is find the ones that are still alive from the tournament and ask them what they know.'_ "Goodnight. We have a big day tomorrow." She said as she turned and left.

"Do you think she'll find him?" Midnight asked her mate as he came to stand beside her.

"Lady Kaela and Darkness were always together. I would have never believed he left her if I didn't see it myself." Flame said as he remembered that day perfectly.

Flashback (the dragons are in their dragon forms expect for Flame)

"Darkness?" asked a young silver dragon as she walked up to a black dragon, who is about the same age as herself, looking out on the ocean.

"I've been thinking and I want to go off to see the world." Darkness said looking at her.

"You know I would love to do that but I can't. I have my duties here."

"I know, Kaela. That's why you're not coming with me." Darkness said not looking at her.

"You'll end up like that kitsune, Yoko Kurama." Kaela said with sadness and hurt in her voice.

"Kitsunes are weaker than dragons. I'll be fine." He said as he finally looked at her.

"No one has been able to control you and I believe no one will."

"I'll be back for you when that dog of yours dies. I'll come back and take you as my mate." He said as he gave her a dragon kiss and took flight. "Remember my promise." He yelled as he disappeared.

"I'll never forget." She said as a tear fell to the ground.

'I don't believe it. He actually left the one he truly loves.' Flame thought as he walked away from the crying dragon.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. I'll update later on. Ja. 


End file.
